


Aster

by DestinyWorks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (deaf Tubbo idea isn’t mine!), Basically Wilbur says screw it and blows up Manberg before the festival, Flower Symbolism, Techno is getting soft I guess, Where’s the fundy character tag guys cmon, Writing Exercise, You Can Tell, deaf Tubbo beginnings?, i really like writing techno okay, im tired and just wanted to write something okay, this isn’t self projection which is a first ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWorks/pseuds/DestinyWorks
Summary: “They’re everywhere,” Niki saidEret reached up to the nearest garland. Poppies and dahlias decorated the small city as far as the eye could see.Poppies.Oh god.(In which Wilbur is, quite literally, a monster)Uhhhhh here tobi have this, thanks for inspiring me and making me cry twice yesterday
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellifluouswoole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/gifts).



> A little thing I wrote to practice ffxdsaadrg
> 
> Honestly I think some parts are angsty but it’s a little funny too
> 
> Sigh, I’m trying dude

Tommy held a potato flower in his hand. It was wilting.

The tears just kept coming

It wasn’t long before the demon was at his side.

Tommy choked out the words.

“Techno. What has Wilbur done?”

“He’s cut off our water supply, I’m sorry. We need to leave. Right now.”

_Leave?_

“The bombs will be going off soon,” Techno said.

Tommy felt it in his chest, hot and heavy.

_Tubbo_. Making preparations in Manberg.

With Schlatt and everyone else.

“They’re everywhere,” Niki said

Eret reached up to the nearest garland. Poppies and dahlias decorated the small city as far as the eye could see.

_Poppies_.

Oh god.  
Wilbur had marked their grave before they had fallen.

—————-

Tubbo looked up from his letter. Schlatt, for once in his presidency, had stopped talking. 

There was a rumble.

Ringing.

That was all that Tubbo could hear.

There was smoke. So much smoke. it burned his throat, his eyes.

Schlatt was pulling him out of rubble. There was blood on his suit.

His hands. Tubbo’s too.

Eret was dying.

He could feel it.

_So this is it huh._

Yelling. Tommy pulling him by the shirt as his crown fell.

_I’m going to die and tommyinnit is gonna see me in my final moments._

If he wasn’t on the edge of death, Eret would’ve given a snort.

_Not today though_ , he thought as he saw the clear red liquid splash on his body.

_I hope they can forgive me._

Techno didn’t know a lot about Fundy.

What he did know is that, if he were to let the fox die, he would never hear the end of it.

Mostly from himself.

Techno gave a groan as as he pulled the limp, but still alive body from the rubble of what used to be the cemeravan. He was getting soft, now.

Erets crown laid in the rubble.

Tommy watched in horror as two bloody hands erupted from underneath it, grasping it like it was life itself.

The figure that arose looked like the Wilbur he once knew, now broken and bloody.

This wasn’t Wilbur

Wilbur was kind, Wilbur _joked_ , Wilbur sang.

For how long, Tommy wondered as that- that _thing_ rose from the rubble, Daliahs black as soot clinging to it, for how long had Wilbur been dead.


End file.
